


A Feat of Engineering

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Fucking Machine, M/M, Overstimulation, Somnophilia, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony engineers a new way tofuckdiscipline Peter.





	A Feat of Engineering

Tony Stark was the world’s greatest inventor. That meant there was no problem he couldn’t solve. There was no machine he couldn’t create. So when Peter started acting out, Tony built a machine to solve that problem as well.

“What is this thing, Mr. Stark?” Peter was blushing just looking at it. He didn’t even know what it did yet.

“Just a little something I whipped up. You and my little punishment device are gonna get good and intimate.” Tony looked proudly at the contraption. “You trust me don’t you?”

“Yeah, of course.” Peter squirmed. “And I said I was sorry…”

“Too late. I already went to all the trouble. Climb up.” Tony patted the machine lovingly.

Peter stepped up onto it. His feet each went on a cushioned platform where Tony cuffed his ankles down to the back of the device. He leaned back against the thing and found that it was perfectly comfortable, even when Tony pinned his arms down at his sides with more metal cuffs. He finished off the bondage with a cuff around his neck as well. Peter was left unable to move any part of his body more than to squirm. He whined a bit, but he couldn’t deny he was getting hard. Bondage always did it for him, but to be strapped down to a machine that Tony built just for him was amazing. He didn’t even know what it did yet.

“All comfy?” Tony asked. “Anything pinching? Too tight?”

Peter shook his head as much as he could. “No, sir. I’m okay.”

“Good.” Tony kissed him and Peter let himself relax in Tony’s gentle care. Until Tony stepped back and stuffed a ball gag in his mouth.

“You’re really gonna be a good boy for me after this one,” Tony said, his voice low and almost sinister.

Tony adjusted something on the machine and Peter jumped to feel something pressing against his ass. It was slick but Tony had already asked him to work himself open so it pushed in without problem. What felt like a silicone dildo slid deep inside, angled just right to grind against his prostate as it moved up deep enough to feel it in his stomach. Peter moaned, going nearly cross-eyed.

Tony pet his hair. “That good? Filling you up like you like?”

Peter nodded, drooling running over the gag. Tony smiled. “Good. ‘Cause you’re gonna be here a while.”

He pushed another button and the thing started moving. It slid half way out then punched it’s way back inside. Peter moaned, body going taunt within bonds he couldn’t escape.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” Tony purred. “I’ve got you strapped in, just a part of my machine. You’re just one of my toys now.”

Peter turned his lust clouded eyes toward Tony. He could see the gratitude in them. Fuck, his boy was a slut and he was loving every minute of this. Tony chuckled to himself. He wouldn’t be so happy for long.

Tony sat down in his chair, placed perfectly to watch the show. He could control the machine from his Stark Watch without having to get up. He kicked back and watched his pretty toy squirm while the machine fucked his little ass.

Peter moaned as he was fucked. Every press against his prostate made him whine. Drool dripped helplessly down his chin and onto his chest. He was beautiful and helpless to Tony’s torment.

Tony watched and waited. He could tell when Peter was starting to get close. He licked his lips and waited.

Peter’s teeth dug into the gag and he screamed when he came. The machine milked a fountain of cum out of him. And it kept going until he was dry. Peter’s tired, oversensitive body trembled. He looked Tony with desperate eyes. He begged around the gag.

Tony winked at him. He offered him a cheery smile. Peter seemed to take the hint that he wasn’t done yet. He squeezed his eyes just and rode it out, but lucky for him, his abilities helped him to recover quickly and before long he was hard again and moaning.

It was after his third orgasm that he had trouble getting it up again. So Tony offered him a little help. He tapped his watch and an arm raised on the device. A fleshlight slipped over Peter’s cock. It was small and fit just around the head, but it was tight and once it settled into place it began to vibrate. That got him hard.

Tony soaked in the sweet sound of muffled begging and whimpering. He watched Peter shake and cry. He couldn’t help but take out his own cock and stroked himself to sight of him. Peter seemed renewed by the sight of Tony getting off on his suffering. He watched Tony fist his cock until he came again on the machine.

It was after a total of twelve orgasms that Peter’s body couldn’t take anymore and he passed out. Tony slowed the machine down but he couldn’t resist watching his creation violate the boy while he was unconscious. But he was ready for his turn.

He pressed another button and the machine pulled out of Peter’s ass and away from his cock. Tony ran a greedy hand over Peter’s skin soaking up the sight of his exhausted form, covered in his own fluids. A tap on his watch and the machine moved to allow Tony room to get behind him.

When he pushed inside, Peter was slick and hot. Tony was already painfully hard from watching him and it was no time before he was burying his cum inside of Peter’s body.

Tony took Peter down from the machine and tucked him into bed. He’d wake up sore and leaking Tony’s cum. Tony couldn’t wait to greet him after his nap and tell him how well he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
